These Nights (I need you more than ever)
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: With nightmares plaguing him, Harry just wants to sleep.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Challenge list at the bottom.**

 **Massive thanks to both Sam and Em for beta'ing.**

* * *

 _Written for_ _praseodymium, for the GGE. I am ridiculously late with this and am very sorry._

* * *

 **These Nights (I need you more than ever)**

* * *

The house was full and yet knowing he wasn't alone didn't stop him from waking suddenly, a scream caught in his throat, gasping for breath as though he'd just run a marathon. He groped for his wand, lighting the room and looking around desperately.

Only when he'd assured himself that he was alone, and there were no threats hiding in the shadow, did he feel his heart start to calm.

Slumping back against the headboard, Harry ran a hand through his hair, fighting with the tears that threatened to spill. He was so _tired._ He just wanted to sleep, uninterrupted, for more than an hour at a time. Surely that shouldn't be too much to ask?

Memories of the war, of the run up to the war, of the deaths and the torture and the watching people he loved slain over and over again were taking their toll on him. He wasn't arrogant enough to claim that those people died _for_ him, but he was still at least semi convinced that they died because of him; no matter how many people assured him otherwise.

The stress of the war had settled, only to leave him with the stress of nightmares so powerful, they were draining him of everything he had to left.

Twisting himself in the bed, he put his bare feet on the floor, shuffling them around until his toes found his slippers. Sliding his feet into them, he stood up, stretching some of the tension from his back. Grabbing his glasses from the bedside table, he put them on, the room coming into clearer focus immediately.

He knew better than to try and go straight back to sleep.

Padding quietly from his room and down the stairs, he smiled to himself when he heard the sounds of snoring coming from various rooms. He had the Weasleys visiting, while the Burrow wards were being upgraded by the Ministry.

It was nice to know he wasn't alone in the creaky old house.

Walking through to the living room, he wasn't surprised to find a tumbler of whiskey and a steaming hot chocolate waiting for him on the coffee table.

Kreacher knew him better than he knew himself most of the time.

Forgoing the alcohol for the time being, Harry picked up the mug of hot chocolate and walked over to the charmed window. The moon shone brightly in the sky, the night clear enough that he could see a few stars in the inky blackness.

Cracking the window, he let the breeze run over his overheated skin and sighed. Using his wand to turn the radio on quietly, he finally felt his nerves start to settle as soft music filled the room. He'd never intended to make Grimmauld Place his home, and yet slowly but surely, he was beginning to think of it as just that.

Kreacher helped, the little elf taking up the cleaning and redecorating with a vigour Harry could never have anticipated. The living room and dining room were both light and airy now, none of the old dust and gloom to be found.

"You shouldn't be awake so late," a soft voice came from the doorway. Harry turned to find a sleep rumpled Ginny watching him with passionate eyes. "You know mum will be calling you early for breakfast."

Harry shrugged, though he offered her a small smile. "I don't sleep much."

She nodded, approaching him slowly. "You surely don't think you've managed to hide the nightmares from us, Harry? We're your family, of course we've noticed."

Harry actually hadn't realised that, and he felt his cheeks heat slightly. He'd hoped he'd been able to hide it better.

Ginny ran her hand down his back, before she took the hand not gripping the hot chocolate between both of her own.

"I know you said that you needed time and space, but… I want to help you. A cuddle is fine, right?"

Harry pulled his hand from her light grip, only to wrap it around her shoulders. "Of course a cuddle is fine," he murmured, pressing his lips against her hair.

He'd missed her scent. There was something about her that was just so perfectly _Ginny._ Of everything he'd missed about her while he'd been off chasing after the horcruxes, her scent was what he'd craved the most.

"You should be sleeping, you know?" he said after a few moments. "I'm not the only one that your mum will be calling for breakfast."

Ginny squeezed her arms around his waist. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now, Harry, and that includes alone in bed, staring at the ceiling."

He nodded. He could understand that feeling.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmares?" she asked tentatively. "I don't mind listening if you want to get it off your chest."

He shook his head. "No. It's… I… no."

"We all have nightmares, you know. You're not alone in this, Harry, I promise."

"I know," he replied. "I do know I'm not alone. I just… even with Ron and Hermione, I don't want to -"

"If you say the word burden, I will beat you."

He laughed when she glared up at him from under his arm, her messy bedhead adding to the cuteness. Not that he thought she wouldn't follow through on her promise. She was a vicious little sod, Ginny Weasley, when provoked.

"You know what I mean, Gin. They're my best friends, but… they're finally happy. I don't want to worry them."

"They worry about you anyway, because they love you," she replied with a deep sigh. "We all do. Do you worry about us?"

"Of course," he replied, frowning. "All the -"

"Time. Yes. Because you love us too."

Harry nodded. "Alright, I get it, I do."

He pulled her over to the sofa, settling himself in the corner. Ginny curled up next to him, leaning against his chest. Resting his cheek on her shoulder, he felt the most comfortable he'd felt since waking up in Gryffindor tower after the last battle.

Ginny pulled her wand out, casting "Tempus," and smiling at Harry when it showed it was quarter past midnight.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

He kissed her temple and murmured a quiet thanks, resting his cheek against the top of her head. Wrapped up in each other, the two fell asleep. Harry didn't wake again until the morning.

* * *

 **Written for:**

Ways To Say - 60. "Happy birthday."

Yule Ball - 2. Buying your Dress Robes - Write about a stressful situation.

WC Book Club - Brianna Berenson: breeze, arrogant, Ginny Weasley

Buttons - Radio / "I do." / GinnyHarry / marathon

Showtime - 3. For Forever - (dialogue) "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Bath Bomb - 18. Heart 2 Heart - Write about two characters having a heart-to-heart.

Stickers - Transportation - Knight Bus - Write a story set at night

Insane House Challenge - 159. Grimmauld Place.

Dragon Appreciation Month - WC - 1061

Writing Month - WC - 1061


End file.
